


Number negative forty two million? Rose’s goodbye kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor persuades Rose into going home with him by telling her about his favorite type of kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number negative forty two million? Rose’s goodbye kiss

“No, no, no!” wined the Doctor.

“What??” 

“I hate this kiss!”

Rose look quite offended, “Sorry? Should I not kiss you anymore?”

The Doctor was shocked at this response, “No!”

“Okay, so what’s the problem?”

“This kiss, this kiss at the end of the night when I drop you off at the mansion and I go back to the flat and I am alone in bed. This is my least favorite Rose kiss.”

Now Rose felt bad, she leaned her head against the seat and took his hand, “I’m sorry Doctor, but you know I have to take Tony to school tomorrow and I can only pull, ‘went out to get croissants’ so many times.”

The Doctor pouted.

“Oh you big baby, why don’t we sit here for another moment and you tell me about the best ‘Rose Kisses,’ since apparently you have a ranking system.”

The Doctor’s pout turned into a mischievous smile, “Well, I am not one to kiss and tell…”

Rose laughed, “You’re such a nutter.”

“Okay, Okay, well I guess I should do my top five.”

“How methodical.”

“Number five: The, ‘we’re at work and I know we aren’t supposed to be doing this’ kiss.”

Rose smiled, “Oh I do like that one, every time we get caught it gets more exciting.”

They giggled together in mischievous unison. 

“Number four: Rose kissing her way down my body ‘I am about to blow you so hard your alien brain explodes’ kiss.”

Rose laughed full heartedly at that, “Does your alien brain explode?”

“Every time,” he replied without skipping a beat, he continued, “Number three: Rose’s ‘I am about to come and I desperately need to have your tongue in my mouth,’ kiss, it’s sloppy, wet and delicious.”

Rose interjected with a laugh, “Someone’s cocky.”

“Why Rose, I know you like my cocky.”

“Oh my god, stop.”

His smug smile turned tender.

“Number two: Rose’s post-come, gentle ‘thank you that was so amazing I can’t even move right now’ kiss.”

Rose turned shy, “Yea, well, you really have mastered that particular skill.”

He rubbed the back of her palm gently and gave her expose cheek a kiss.

“My number one Rose kiss? The random kiss I get every once and a while, the, ‘I am so glad you are here, and I am so irrevocably in love with you’ kiss. It’s spontaneous, it’s thorough, and it’s my favorite.”

At that, Rose gently removed her hands from his to cup his face and gave him his number one kiss.

Once they parted, the Doctor said with a sigh, “Number negative forty two million? Rose’s goodbye kiss.”

Rose’s determination was dwindling, “Maybe if I get doughnuts this time Tony won’t inquire.”

“Brilliant,” he mumbled while bringing her in for another snog.

He restarted the car and drove them back to his flat, though, he often fondly referred to it as their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by another fic but for the life of me I couldn't find it. Sorry!
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who


End file.
